vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103222-unfortunately-i-to-see-myself-leaving-wildstar-soon
Content ---- ---- ---- Sorry to see you go, but if you're just missing endgame activity, I assume you'll be back. They do have a monthly release schedule. As for me, I just don't see any of this. I'm literally leveling a Cassian Spellslinger and Mordesh Warrior side by side at the moment, so I'm literally running every quest zone twice, once for each faction, in a row. I've been loving it. My endgame experience has been pretty good, though I do think Carbine's system of artificial capping is turning some people into occasional players. Really, though, if it's just endgame content you're waiting on, just keep an eye on the monthly drops and see what's coming down the road. With a patch coming every month, it sounds like we aren't going to be hurting for things to do. | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't like raiding, don't like PVP or adventure or dungeons. Housing you adore. WS doesn't sound like the type of game you were really wanting to play. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well considering I love dungeons raiding in other MMORPGs | |} ---- Don't get me wrong, I am a altaholic. My alt is already 33, however im really feeling it a 3rd time now | |} ---- It sounds to me that you don't really like WS that much in general and that's perfectly fine. No need to play a game you don't enjoy. You seem to not like more than half of the content that Wildstar offers, but I would argue that doesn't mean that Wildstar is a victim of no content it just doesn't have content you enjoy. Although you are a bit confusing because on one hand you say you don't like the dungeons but ask for more dungeons (which I agree, the more the merrier). | |} ---- Well thats how subscriptions work... | |} ---- Yeah, Dungeons in Wildstar were a bit of a shock. I know it's supposed to be Hardcore, but this was ridiculous. I can truly empathize with this. | |} ---- ---- Really?, why is this? Because MMORPG's are primarily for raiding, adventures and dungeons?. That's your opinion and I aren't going to dispute this as obviously these are your reasons for playing a game. However they are not universal. I have played MMORPG's for over 13 years, not a long time to some people, but an acceptable amount and in NONE of them have I ever been interested in raiding or dungeons. For me they are a waste of time, I play for the social aspect, to play and quest alongside my partner, and in a lot of times to complete, explore, and collect things. Also lets not under-estimate RP which I still maintain subs for games that I don't even play anymore, however we have RP groups once a month. However this game DOES cater to an alternative endgame, Housing is one of the most flourishing communities in this game, and not all, but some of us admire the hell out of a well created, crafted, detailed plot than we do any amount of shiny raid item or accolade. Different horses for different courses, however as soon as games designers start to think that end game group play is the ONLY reason to devote and design games around, then maybe some of you will be happy. However you will be playing on empty servers, because it's generally us that populate your cities and quest areas. The server could be full but if everyone is instanced in group content then it's not going to look like that. Gamers come in many flavours, everyone has the right to try and play anygame they want, anyway they want. You may not agree, you may not understand their perspective. However logically no one can tell someone a game "isn't for them" only they can do that. Sarah | |} ---- I can vouch for Adam. He does like the game mechanics quite a bit, but his focus is a bit narrow. And the only cure for that is time. Eventually, Carbine will have released a TON more stuff into the game. However, if you aren't into group PVE, PVP, housing, etc. (there's a lot in this game, no doubt), and you're around solely for solo questing and some small endgame grouping, it's just not going to be easy to stay focused. But I think that's going to be something that gets a lot of work later, so I doubt Adam will be gone permanently. It's just that if you do come to Wildstar for one and only one aspect of it, there's simply no way Carbine's going to have enough content for you. You can see that in his suggestions. That's all stuff that's going to be probably receiving more work and content in coming months. It's just how launches are. It's his money, though, and if Carbine doesn't have the content he wants yet, no point in spending the money to stay. Come back in a few months, see if it's all been fixed. People who like more of the experience will still be around. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this. The amount of threads that are similar to this are staggering. People picked up this game with no intentions on raiding or PVP and then wonder why there isn't much to do or why they're bored of the game already. | |} ---- I believe you are correct. Sadly, all to often now you get people who don't like a game and expect it to be redesigned for them. Carbine has been very transparent about the "hardcore" nature of the game and the "hardcore" end game content. Yet you still get, "I want to collect pets" ...Please. | |} ---- To be fair, it isn't that Carbine doesn't want people to collect pets. They just haven't had time to implement it yet. | |} ---- ---- It's all about how adaptable you are, and whether you can change your expectations. I was expecting to enjoy Dungeons at endgame, but realized that the risk/reward when PUGing just wasn't worth it. So, I could join a Guild and run Dungeons, or just play solo and not. I decided not to run Dungeons, and be happy with Dailies, Alts, Crafting, and Housing instead. It's only once I have a full complement of 6 Dominion 50s and 6 Exile 50s with all Paths maxed, all Crafting maxed, and some really cool Houses that I'll be questioning what there is to do. Others can't, or won't, adapt, and thus WS will not be the game for them. | |} ---- ---- Well, Hell, by that point I assume the issues you're having will be fixed. | |} ---- As long as they're not all just at the level cap, this could help a lot (by increasing the number of choices available when leveling alts). | |} ---- Aye, an alternate set of 1-50 zones would be probably ideal IMO. I'm a sucker for huge worlds and maps. | |} ---- Especially since if they add dungeons there, they not only add more low-level zones, but more endgame (veteran) content. It's a win-win! | |} ---- Hey, know what this brings to mind? Know how "Northern Wastes" and "Crimson Isle" are basically "veteran noob zones"? They could veteranificate other zones too, if there's not enough level-cap quest content (and there isn't). | |} ---- I think I've brought something like that up before. I kind of got the idea from EVE Online Sansha Incursions (the best feature of that game). Essentially, there could be a daily or every-few-hours "event", with a portal from Thayd/Illium or your house that drops you into a sort of "instanced", level 50 version of a zone with something going on. The initial example would be an Algoroc that the Darkspur suddenly launch a massive assault against, requiring people fluidly moving and coordinating between solo players (also getting solo content from their paths to complete), small groups, and even 20 man open world raids. It would take hours to complete, and would be, essentially, a giant, multi-phase event raid culminating in a 40-man raid boss that everyone can jump in on. It allows you to make what essentially operates as a giant magnet for 50s to mingle randomly and get to know each other while working towards a goal and, mercifully, the developers can use pre-existing environments. | |} ---- ---- ----